Basket ball Love part 1
by lisakyumin
Summary: Kau namja yang merepotkan, tau. Tapi kau orang pertama yang membuat hariku berwarna. Ok saya gk tau bikin summary langsung baca! NOT LIKE! DON'T READ!


FF/KyuMin/Twoshoot/1 of 2/Basketball Love

**Main Cast : **

- **Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

- **Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

- **Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)**

- **Kim Jong Woon / Yesung (namja)**

- **Choi Siwon (namja)**

- **Lee Hyo Ra (Sungmin's eomma)**

- **Cho Rae Ni (Kyuhyun's eomma)**

**Other Cast :**

- **Super Junior Member**

- **Seohyun SNSD**

- **Dan beberapa Cast nyasar**

**Genre : Tentuin ndiri yak,, ^^**

_**Summary : Kau namja yang merepotkan, tau. Tapi kau orang pertama yang membuat hariku berwarna. **_

_**Story Begin **_

**Sungmin POV**

Aku mengendarai motor balapku dengan angkuh menuju parkiran sekolah. Sungguh pemandangan pagi yang biasa. Seluruh mata—baik namja maupun yeoja—mengarah padaku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku seorang yeoja. Mengendarai motor balap ke sekolah dengan rok pendek dan baju yang tidak rapi. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga menganggap ini keren.

"Miiinn!" kudengar seseorang memanggilku saat aku baru saja melepas helmku. Yak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wookie, karibku.

"Wae?" tanyaku dingin

"Aiish, kau ini. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku?" sungutnya. Aku memutar mataku dan berjalan menuju kelasku.

Dia ini—Wookie—adalah temanku saat masih dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. aku dan dia berbeda 1800 . Dia feminim, selalu mengenakan accesoris wanita yang mencolok, yang terus terang, menusuk mataku. Dan aku, Lee Sungmin, yeoja tomboy yang entah sejak kapan disegani disekolah.

Berlanjut ke kisah cintaku. Jujur saja, sejak dulu aku tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya namja. Menurutku mereka merepotkan. Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau cewek. Karena menurutku mereka cengeng. Meski begitu, kuakui aku menyukai warna pink, tapi tak seorangpun mengetahui ini.

"Annyeong min.."

"Annyeong eonnie.."

"Annyeong noona.."

Selama perjalanan kekelas, tak henti-hentinya mereka menyapaku. Entah senior, junior, namja, yeoja, semua menyapaku. Aku tidak tertarik menanggapinya dan membiarkan wookie yang menjawab sapaan mereka.

Setibanya dikelas, aku sudah dihadapkan oleh pemandangan menyebalkan dari si penguasa namja disekolah ini. Enak sekali dia duduk dimejaku dan menginjak bangkuku. Meihatku datang, segera saja manusia yang ada dikelas langsung keluar, kecuali si namja itu dan teman-temannya.

Aku berjalan tenang menuju tempatku. Disana ada tiga namja dan satu yeoja yang menggayuti si namja yang duduk dibangkuku.

"Menyingkirlah." ucapku tanpa basa-basi

"Sebentar lagi,," jawab namja itu enteng

"Kyuu ~ aku takuut,," rengek si yeoja bernama Seohyun itu

Kyuhyun tersenyum genit pada yeoja itu dan pergi meninggakan kelas. Huh.

"Min.." wokkie muai berucap

"Jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu." potongku

**Sungmin POV END**

**Wookie POV**

"Jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu." ucapnya dingin

Begitulah. Dia mendapat julukan Ice Princess. Hatinya benar-benar beku. Tak ada seorangpun yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum ataupun membuat suasana hatinya gembira. Bahkan aku dan orangtuanya tidak. Privasinya terkunci rapat-rapat. Tak ada yang berani mengusiknya, karena itu sama saja dengan membangunkan macan tidur.

Dia nyaris tidak memiiki kelemahan. Otak encer, tajir, jago oahraga, cantik, disukai banyak orang, haaah, aku sendiri merasa iri padanya.

**Wookie POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Jujur saja, aku tertarik pada yeoja bernama sungmin itu. Bukan karena kecantikannya yang diatas rata-rata. Namun karena sifat dinginnya itu. Aku sering melihat dia diantara para namja, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Berulang kali kulihat namja mencoba untuk menjadi namjachingunya, namun pada saat menyatakan cinta, sungmin justru beralu dan mengatakan "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kyu. Kenapa kau senyam senyum begitu?" tanya Yesung hyung padaku

"Ani," hanya itu yang kujawab dan aku pergi

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang latihan basket. Berniat untuk main basket sendiri sambil memikirkan cara untuk mendekati yeoja itu.

Dug

Dug

Brakk!

"Yosh!" pekik seseorang dari ruang basket itu

Kuintip dibalik pintu dan betapa terkejutnya aku meihat Sungmin memakai baju basket dan dengan ahlinya mendribble bola. Gila! Aku saja yang namja lompatanku tidak setinggi itu!

Tanpa sadar aku memasuki ruangan itu dan menatap permainannya tanpa berkedip. Tekniknya mendribble dan men-Shoot bola bahkan jauh lebih baik dariku. Dan keringat yang menetes dirambut pendeknya itu membuatnya terihat..err..Seksi.

"Whoa!—ups!" tak sengaja aku memekik saat ia menembak bola dari kejauhan sekitar 7-8 meter

Seketika dia menghentikan permainannya dan menatap kearahku.

"Mian! Mian! Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu. Aku hanya kagum melihat permainanmu yang jauh lebih baik dariku!" ucapku terburu-buru. Apa-apaan kau ini Kyuhyun! Masa kau mengaku kalah darinya? Makiku dalam hati.

Dia hanya menatapku sekilas, mengambi tasnya, dan berlalu meninggakanku yang masih terpaku akan kerlingan matanya yang menusuk.

Aku memasuki lapangan dan mengambi bola yang tadi dimainkannya. Bolanya berat, ini bukan bola basket biasa, tapi ini bola untuk pertandingan basket kelas internasional. Dan disisi bola itu terdapat nama pemiliknya. Lee Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Author POV**

**"**Cih! Sial! Aku meninggakan bolaku dilapangan itu!" umpat Sungmin diparkiran menyadari bolanya tidak ada.

"Ada apa min?" tanya Wookie setibanya di parkiran mendapati Sungmin sedang mengacak-acak tasnya.

"Aku meninggalkan bola basketku dilapangan itu."

"Mwo? Kok bisa?"

"Karena namja sialan itu melihatku bermain basket tadi." ucapnya

"Mwo?! Kau main basket?! Aigooo!kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku khan ingin melihatmu!" pekik Wookie

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya. Pikirannya kembali pada namja itu. Si kyuhyun. Apa bolaku ada padanya ya? Pikir Sungmin

Sementara Kyuhyun, dia hanya tersenyum melihat keributan antara kedua yeoja itu sambil memutar bola basket ditangannya.

Aku akan menaklukkanmu. Itulah janji Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak pernah merasa sangat tertarik pada seorang Yeoja, baru kali inilah ia merasa tertarik—tertarik yang sebenarnya—pada seorang yeoja.

Selama ini Kyuhyun sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, tapi itu hanya tahan seminggu. Kebiasaannya adalah membuat seorang Yeoja melambung tinggi dan kemudian mengehempaskannya. Namun demikian, para yeoja itu tak kunjung jera mendekatinya.

Namun untuk kali ini, dia tidak akan menghempaskan Sungmin, karena perjuangannya tidaklah segampang Yeoja lainnya.

**Author POV END**

**Sungmin POV **

Aku pulang tanpa membawa bolaku. Jujur saja aku kesal karena kelalaianku meninggalkan bola pemberian almarhum appaku. Ugh!

"Kau sudah pulang chagi?" tanya ummaku begitu aku menghempaskan diri disofa. Tumben dia dirumah.

"Ne. Ada apa? Umma tidak kerja?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku ke foto keluarga kami. Dalam foto itu kami terlihat begitu bahagia, dan senyumanku dalam foto itu adalah senyuman terakhirku.

"Ne. Umma ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan ini dengan anak kesayangan Umma." Jawabnya riang, "Ini, makanlah dulu. Umma membuatkan steak untukmu." tambahnya menyodorkan sepotong daging dengan kentang goreng itu padaku.

Aku makan tanpa protes apapun pada Ummaku—ini lebih kepada aku malas ribut daripada suka akan daging itu.

"Siapa yang mengurus perusahaan?" tanyaku lagi

"Ah, itu. Manager Eomma yang mengurusnya selama eomma libur. Kau begitu perhatian ya?" komentarnya

Aku memutar bola mataku dan melanjutkan makan.

"Hey, teman Umma ingin berkenalan denganmu. Dia juga memiliki anak sebaya denganmu. Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya antusias

"Tidak." jawabku dingin. Aku melihat gurat kekecewaan diwajahnya, tapi itu tidak membuatku goyah.

"Ayolaah, Umma tidak memintamu untuk berpacaran denganya, hanya menemuinya," pintanya lagi

"Aku juga tak berniat pacaran dengannya." balasku sengit. Setelah memberinya tatapan tajam aku memasuki kamarku.

Kamarku, nyaris semua berwarna pink. Aku jarang tidur dikamar ini, biasanya aku ketiduran disofa atau dikamar appaku. Umma, dia jarang dirumah. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yang entah berapa jumlahnya. Semua benda ini tak ada satupun yang kubeli sendiri, appalah yang membeli semuanya. Tiap memasuki kamar ini, aku selalu teringat appaku.

_"Min, saat kau dewasa nanti, jangan pernah lupa untuk membahagiakan orang lain, terutama eommamu. Hiduplah demi orang lain. Bahagiakan dirimu, namun jangan lupa sekitarmu. Kau mengerti?"_

Kalimat terakhir appa kembali terngiang ditelingaku. Mengingat saat terakhir appa mengatakannya sungguh membuatku sesak. Luka yang selama ini berusaha kututupi malah kembali terbuka, tanpa terasa bulir pening membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis. Airmataku membasahi seprei.

Puas menangis, aku meutuskan untuk mandi. Membiarkan kepalaku bermandikan air dingin untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

~xXx~

Hari berikutnya..

Hari ini kuputuskan untuk mengambil kembali bolaku. Aku merasa gila tanpa bola itu.

Tidak seperti biasa. Hari ini aku mengendarai mobil sport berwarna zamrud kesekolah. Ini kedua kalinya aku mengendarai mobil, sebelumnya aku hanya menggunakan mobil umma yang biasa. Aku menggunakan mobil ini bukan maksud untuk pamer, ini lebih karena motorku harus di service. Hanya itu yang beda, selainnya sama. Hanya hitam-putih yang terpampang didepanku.

"Wow! Min! Ini mobil siapa?" pekik Wookie saat aku baru saja turun dari mobilku.

"Mobilku." jawabku hambar

"Kau tak pernah memberitahuku kau memiliki mobil." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mobilku

"Kau tidak tanya." balasku meninggalkannya

Butuh sekitar semenit baginya untuk berpaling dari benda mati itu.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki mobil itu? Seingatku terakhir kali kau menggunakan mobil adalah mobil Ummamu yang biasa." Ucapnya men-sejajari langkahku

"Lebih dari setahun lalu." jawabku

"MWO?! Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Astaga! Min! kau tidak pernah terbuka padaku! Dimana kau sembunyikan mobil itu?" pekiknya

Aku menutup telingaku untuk menghindari pekikannya yang mampu memecahkan kaca #plakk

"Sudah ku bilang. Kau tidak tanya. Mobil itu sebelumnya kuletakkan di garasi." Jawabku lagi

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeee! Aku seperti ingin mati karena kau" ucapnya memperagakan seperti hendak pingsan

"Jika kau mati, aku mungkin tidak akan menjenguk." jawabku

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

"Untuk apa menjenguk mayat orang yang suaranya nyaris memecahkan gendang telingaku?" ucapku menatapnya kesal, dan dia terdiam.

Jam istirahat

Aku tidak berselera makan. Aku terus saja memikirkan bolaku. Dan namja yang mengakui kehebatanku. Dia cho kyuhyun. Namja yang setahuku tak akan mengaku kalah pada siapapun, tapi kemarin dia mengakui permainanku jauh lebih baik darinya.

'Tapi kenapa aku malah memikirkan itu?!' rutukku dalam hati

Tanpa sadar aku mengganti pakaian menjadi pakaian basket, tak lupa dengan sepatu sportku serta bandana kepala. Aku juga melangkah ke ruang basket tanpa memperhatikan apapun.

DUG

DUG

"Cih! Sial!" aku mendengar umpatan seseorang dari ruang itu. Penasaran, aku memasuki ruangan, dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang main basket—itu bolaku!

Aku terus memperhatikan caranya mendribble bolaku dengan susah payah. Tentu saja, bola itu bukan bola sembarangan. Itu adalah bola khusus untuk permainan tingkat internasional.

"Kau payah." ejekku pada namja itu.

Ia menghentikan permainannya dan menatapku. Seketika, aku bersumpah, mukanya menjadi merah padam.

"Tanganmu lemah sekali." tambahku pedas

Aku memasuki lapangan. Mengambil bola itu, dan mulai mendribble. Dengan mudah aku dapat memasukkannya kedalam ring. Sementara dia terpaku menatap kebolehanku.

"Ajari aku." pintanya

"Apa?" tanyaku terkejut

"Ajari aku. Aku tak bisa memainkan bola itu sebaik kau. Ini pertama kalinya aku kalah, dan dari seorang yeoja!" ucapnya panjang lebar

Aku menatapnya sebentar. "Gantilah bajumu. Kemudian temui aku disini setelah sekolah usai." Jawabku meninggalkan lapangan.

BLAM

'Haks! Apa yang kulakukan?! Kenapa aku malah meladeni permintaannya?!' rutukku dalam hari. Ya sudahlah. Aku menghela nafas.

**Sungmin POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tidak bisa focus pada pelajaran. Aku terus menerus memperhatikan jam dinding. Berharap sekolah segera usai. Ini lebih karena aku ingin bertemu dengan sungmin daripada permainan basketnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Dari dati ka uterus menatap jam." komentar Siwon, teman sebangkuku

"Aniyo," elakku

Masih 15 menit lagi, tapi rasanya seperti 15 tahun!

KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG

Akhirnya bel berbunyi! Secepat kilat aku menyimpulkan bukuku dan berlari ke loker. Aku bahkan mendahului pak guru Leeteuk keluar kelas.

Aku mengambil baju basket dan sepatu sportku. Menggantinya secepat mungkin. Dan berlari ke ruang basket. Disana, aku menemui yeoja itu tengah menshoot bola dengan indahnya. Lompatannya benar-benar tinggi!

"Aku datang." ucapku masih mengatur nafas.

"Ooh." Ucapnya menghentikan permainan.

Gila! Aku saja yang berlari benar-benar kehabisan nafas! Tai dia, dia bahkan melompat dan mendribble bola, nafasnya justru biasa saja! Tidak tersengal sepertiku!

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa nafasmu begitu normal sementara kau bermain basket?" tanyaku penasaran dan duduk disampingnya.

Ia berbaring disebelahku, merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Entahlah" jawabnya memejamkan mata. "Cobalah bermain dengan menggunakan bola biasa." ucapnya.

Aku bangkit dan mengambil bola. Mulai mendribble, saat aku baru mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menshoot bola..

"Cukup!" ucapnya

Aku menoleh dan mendapati dirinya masih belum merobah posisi. Masih berbaring dengan tangan terentang.

"Permainanmu jelek sekali. Langkah dan nafasmu tidak stabil." Ucapnya tanpa bangkit untuk duduk.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu?" tanyaku heran

"Aku tidak tuli. Aku mendengar langkahmu dan merasakan getaran permainanmu." Ucapnya duduk. "Aku sudah tahu skill mu. Kau akan sulit untuk menguasai bolaku." ucapnya berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku termangu mendengar keterangannya. Seburuk itu kah?

"Apa kau mau mengajariku?" teriakku dari dalam ruangan saat ia nyaris menyentuh pintu

Ia berhenti, terlihat berpikir. "Akan kupikirkan." jawabnya, dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Aku nyaris meledak mendengar ucapannya! "YOSH!"

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Sungmin POV **

Sungmin's appa room

Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku malah menyanggupi untuk mengajarinya? Aiisshh!

"Kau kenapa min?" tanya wookie.

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung

"Tak biasanya keningmu berkerut" komentarnya

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku balik. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan.

"Chagiya, Wookie-ah, ayo makan. Umma telah membuat makanan special" teriak umma dari bawah.

"Ah! Min, ayo turun1 aku sudah lama tidak memakan masakan ahjumma!" teriak Wookie menarik tanganku. Dengan bermalas-malasan aku turun dari tempat tidur appaku.

Gubrak!

Entah apa yang kupikirkan sampai aku lupa membuka pintu.

"Sialan!" umpatku menendang pintu.

Aku berjalan sambil merutuki pintu yang berhasil membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya wookie yang bersiap menyantap makanannya

"Waeyo chagiya?" tanya ummaku tak kalah bingungnya.

Aku menatap mereka dengan kesal. "Aku mencium pintu." sungutku

Butuh sekitar semenit bagi mereka untuk menyadari apa yang kukatakan sebelum akhirnya tawa mereka membahana keseluruh ruang makan.

**Sungmin POV END **

**Author POV**

Sungmin tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Perutnya sama-sekali menolak untuk diisi. Daripada terus berkutat dengaan perut dan denyutan kepalanya, dia memutuskan untuk ke bengkel tempat motornya di service.

Sementara itu…

"Wookie-ah. Apa yang terjadi pada Minnie belakangan ini? Umma melihat ekspresinya sering berubah. Tidak dingin seperti biasanya." Tanya yeoja separuh baya itu

"Entahlah ahjumma. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Moodnya juga tidak dingin seperti biasa." Jawab wookie menerawang.

"Hmm.. Teman umma ingin mengenalkan anak lelakinya pada Minnie. Umma telah bertemu dengan anak itu, dia namja yang tampan. Umma benar-benar ingin Minnie menemuinya. Wookie-ah, bisakah kau membantu umma untuk membujuk Minnie?" tanyanya lagi

"Benarkah umma? Tentu saja! Aku akan membantu!^^" ucap wookie bersemangat. "Tapi, bolehkah Wookie tahu siapa namja itu?" lanjutnya

"Namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
